1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a solid-state battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a lithium-ion secondary battery, solid-state batteries using a solid-state electrolyte are known. The solid-state battery is composed of an electrolyte layer including a solid-state electrolyte, electrodes (cathode and anode) formed on opposite surfaces of the solid-state electrolyte layer, and current collectors that are respectively bonded to the electrodes.
In the solid-state battery, in general, the solid-state electrolyte is also mixed in each electrode. A sulfide-based solid-state electrolyte having excellent lithium-ion conductivity is used as a solid-state electrolyte.
A solid-state battery using amorphous/crystalline sulfide solid-state electrolytes in a solid-state electrolyte layer between a cathode and an anode is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-103281, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Also, a solid-state battery using amorphous/crystalline sulfide-based solid-state electrolytes in solid-state electrolytes of a cathode and/or an anode is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-103282, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Nonetheless, there remains a need for an improved solid-state battery.